My Fair Brenda
by Nintendo Maximus
Summary: Crandall and Brenda realize their true feelings for each other while saving the state's Valentine's Day. CrandallBrenda pairing all the way!


**_My Fair Brenda_**

**By Nintendo Maximus**

**Disclaimer:** I don't have any ownership whatsoever over Teamo Supremo; Disney has that honor, even though they never make products or do publicity stunts for their animated television shows anymore. I also don't have any ownership whatsoever over the song featured at the end of the story, which is "All For Love" by Stevie Brock. But I highly recommend it! ;)

**Author's Note:** It's a Valentine's Day fanfic about my favorite-ever Disney couple! As mentioned previously, I've long figured that Crandall has a huge crush on Brenda, sometimes even hoping that there actually _is_ an episode where he confesses his love for her. I've even made a fake screenshot that fits that episode idea and this story! It's titled "Hearts Set on Brenda", and if you'd like to see it, just go to my profile and follow the link to my deviantART gallery! You shouldn't have too much trouble finding it! ;) But anyway, about this fanfic. This was intended to be published last year, back when "Teamo Supremo" was still airing Saturday mornings on ABC Kids. But I was unable to finish it in time, and afterwards, I lost interest in this story. But I found myself resuming production while working on my previous Crandall/Brenda fanfic, _Sometimes a Rope Is Just a Rope_. Now it's finished, and all of you out there can enjoy! And let me tell you, if there actually was a "Teamo Supremo" episode where Crandall and Brenda confessed love for each other, it might go a little something like this...

* * *

It was the thick of night on February 13th. Valentine's Day was fast approaching the state where the heroic trio known as Teamo Supremo lived. Actually, it was approaching the country as a whole. But anyway, to the criminals locked up in the various penitentiaries, it was pretty much a waste of good news. I mean, could you honestly find romance in the slammer? The only way you can if is you're sharing a cell with someone of the opposite gender. And since some of the state's criminals were usually locked in separate cells or had cellmates of the same gender, that was quite a sticky situation.

But for a certain blue-skinned dictator who was continually jailed in the State Penitentiary for the Insidious and Cruel, it was a problem that needed to be terminated.

Permanently.

_Baaahh!_ Baron Blitz scoffed to himself in his not-very-thick German accent, staring at the Valentine's Day sale at the drugstore outside his window. _Saint Valenteen's Day iz a humbug! I hate ze chocolattes und flowerz; I hate ze hugs und smoochez; I hate ze over-usage of ze letters "X" und "O"! I hate ze ribbons, and I hate ze tags; I hate ze packages, boxes, and bags! I hate all ze lovey-dovey fluffy stuff-und-fluff; I hate everything about it!_

With all that anger built up inside him from his hatred of the holiday, Blitz might have tried to stomp his feet on the hard floor, pound it with his fists, bite at the bars, and punch himself in the face repeatedly. But he didn't. He was forming another one of his wicked schemes.

Turning around, the dictator made a defiant stance, rubbing his hands together. _Vell, it doesn't matter anyway. Vunce I have gotten out of zis trash-hole, everyvun vill be sorry zey ever bothaired eenjoying zis holiday. Especially zose three meddling brats who call zemselves Teamo Supremo!_

Blitz took out a small remote control he had been hiding in the pocket on his jail uniform. During one of his previous escapades, he had managed to steal it from a cartoon prop factory. He pushed the button on the remote, and in an instant, defying every known law of physics, a huge steel hammer popped out of the handheld contraption. Blitz hummed to himself as the giant titanium mallet hammered away at the metallic walls. After a while, the short villain recalled the hammer and pushed another button. This time, a gun the size of a bazooka came out to shoot a big plasma laser in the weakened wall.

Now able to make his great escape, Blitz jumped through this first wall and then used his multi-tasking remote control once again, this time on the steel wall surrounding the penitentiary. Making his way out of the prison boundaries, Blitz laughed evilly as he tore off his prison attire to reveal his usual Napoleonic garb. _Now I shall wish zis state an _Unhappy_ Valenteen's Day! Ba hahahaha!_

---

"Where could Hector be?"

Valentine's Day had by now arrived, and all the students in the elementary school were giving out their cards out on the playground during lunchtime. But a certain three 11-year-old kids, known secretly to every single one of you out there reading this story as Teamo Supremo, were simply standing around watching the tender festivities. Well, two-thirds of them were, anyway. Hector Felipe Corrio, or as he was known by his superhero alias, Skate Lad, was nowhere to be seen.

"I don't understand why he hasn't joined us for lunch today," the slightly weird Crandall wondered. "He isn't usually late like this."

"Say, Cap, how come you're not givin' out any Valentines?" asked the western-accented Brenda Snyder, known secretly to her teammates as Rope Girl.

"Oh, I already gave out all my Valentines, Brenda." The three-freckle-cheeked boy known as "Captain" Crandall Connors patted the pocket on the right side of his blue jeans. _Except one_, he thought, referring to the special Valentine card he had written and drawn all by himself and concealed in there. _One that I'm saving for you, Brenda._ Crandall secretly had a huge crush on Brenda, which he'd had for a long time, and he hoped that this Valentine card that he was referring to would show her just how much he really cared for her. Of course, that was ignoring the fact that he believed himself to be from another planet, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. "Anyway," he spoke, "we need to focus on finding out where Hector could be hiding."

"Ooh! There he is!" Brenda pointed in the northeastern direction. There, where she was pointing, was their Mexican friend. Hector was coming out from behind a tree near the slide, apparently having been doing a certain activity over there.

Crandall and Brenda ran up to their braces-wearing friend. "Hector!" Crandall called. "Where have you been? How come you're not eating lunch with us? Why--?"

He suddenly let out a little gasp of bewilderment. For there, on the elm tree, Hector had carved a picture of a heart. And the heart read: "_CRANDALL LOVES BRENDA._" Little hearts were drawn within the illustration itself.

Crandall blushed so hard that his face was as crimson-shaded as his superhero costume's cape. "Hector! You're embarrassing us..." he said, despite the actuality that all of the other students, currently wrapped up in their own Valentine's Day merriment, didn't seem to notice.

Hector put out his right hand, frustrated with his friend's reaction to his piece of 'artwork'. "Oh c'mon, Cap! Sooner or later you're gonna have to admit it."

"Look, Hector, I know all about the Earthling tradition that is Valentine's Day, but I don't really feel _that_ way about Brenda," Crandall said, denying his true feelings.

Hector wasn't exactly falling for Crandall's little charade. Even though Crandall hadn't actually admitted it to him, Hector could easily tell that his male friend was in love with their female ally, even though neither of them knew whether or not Brenda felt the same way Crandall felt for her. The two male members of the trio were so busy carrying on their discussion/argument that they didn't give any thought as to what was on Brenda's mind at that very moment.

_Oh, mah!_ Brenda thought, blushing just as hard as Crandall was. _Could it be that Cap really feels the same way Ah feel for him? Ah wish Ah could tell 'im that..._

Brenda tried to have her say in the argument between her super-secret admirer and the speedy skateboarder, but before she was able to get a word in edgewise, they were cut off by the sound of their teacher interrupting to say "Excuse me, children?"

"Sorry about that, Mrs. Woolingantz," Crandall apologized. "You need to tell us something?"

"Yes. The governor has requested your presence in his office right away. You are excused," Mrs. Woolingantz said in her usual monotone voice before walking away.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to carry this conversation later. Rope me, Brenda!" Crandall said, signaling the trio's lengthy transformation sequence.

"_Buh-za!_"

"_Chi-ka!_"

"_Wuh-pa!_"

"_TEAMO SUPREMO!_" they shouted, in unison.

---

In the matter of only a few minutes, the three superheroes known as Teamo Supremo had arrived at the State Capitol. As usual, the oddly eye-lashed Governor Kevin was sitting comfortably behind his desk when the group of fourth graders came in.

"What seems to be the trouble for today, Governor Kevin?" Captain Crandall asked.

"_Si_," agreed Skate Lad. "We were raising up quite a conversation at school."

The ever energetic Rope Girl took some practice swings with her rope. "It may be Valentine's Day, but Ah'm pretty determined to bust some bad guys today!"

"Unfortunately, that's the source of today's negative vibes, Rope Girl," Governor Kevin explained. "Baron Blitz has escaped again, and from what I've heard, he wants to ruin Valentine's Day."

"What!" an appalled Captain Crandall gasped. "That immoral despot! Has he no respect for Earth holidays?"

"Ah guess not!" Rope Girl answered, even though the captain's question didn't really require one.

"Oh, he certainly doesn't," Governor Kevin continued. "And according to some external sources, he _really_ hates this particular holiday."

"Well, that doesn't sound very surprising," commented Skate Lad. "After all, he is a rather cruel person."

Before any of them could say anything else, the phone rang, and the color-blind governor picked up the receiver. "'Yello, you got your guv," he said. "What! Say no more, I've got it covered." Governor Kevin put down the receiver and turned to Teamo. "I think you may now know where Blitz might be. He's at Cal-Mart stealing all the Valentine cards and chocolates."

"We're on it!" said Captain Crandall, saluting with his right arm. Then, just as he, Rope Girl, and Skate Lad were preparing to leave the office, he turned to the strangely eye-lashed governor. "You know, it might've been easier if you had just told us that over the communicators."

A bead of sweat appeared on the side of Governor Kevin's head. "Oh yes, I could've done that, too..."

---

It didn't take Teamo Supremo very long to find their longtime nemesis. Baron Blitz was out in the streets in front of the nearby Cal-Mart store, lugging Valentine's Day-related material into his armored car, which he had used during his third confrontation with them. Teamo had already foiled him five times, so he should've been upset that they had come to stop him once again. But for some reason, Blitz was smiling. That didn't look good, but Teamo wasn't going to let that prevent them for saving the day.

"Put the paraphernalia down and put your hands up, _Baron Blitz!_" Captain Crandall shouted as he jumped off of Skate Lad's back.

"Yeah!" Rope Girl hopped off of Captain Crandall's head. "This is a very lovely holiday that you're ruinin'!"

"I have nothing to add," added Skate Lad.

"Ah!" Dropping the packages into the back of his car, Blitz just chuckled and clucked at their efforts to get him to stop his stealing spree. "Why, if it isn't Teamo Stupeedo in zeir little Valentine crusade!" he said, grinning his little grinchy grin. "I'm afraid it's gonna take more than just little demands to stop me zis time! Uh, well, not zat zey ever have before, anyway, mind you."

"Knock it off, Baron," Captain Crandall argued. "What's your crummy plan this time?"

"Now for your information, it iz _NOT_ a crummy plan!" Blitz pointed out sharply. "Vell, compared to my previous evil schemes, maybe it _iz_, but I don't really think it iz. You see, the previous times ve've crossed paths, I have been trying my hand at vorld domination, yes-no? Well, zis time I'm going to do zings a leetle differently! I'm going to rob ze state of Valenteen's Day!"

Captain Crandall rolled his eyes and glared at the baron. "Well, c'mon, where's your henchmen?"

"Vhat?" Blitz was confused.

"Aren't you going to send out your henchmen to attack us?"

"_Nein._" Blitz grinned confidently, his arms crossed. "I'm not going to. I don't need any _zis_ time."

"Really?" said Captain Crandall. "No wax Presidents?"

"No."

"No wax cowboys?" asked Rope Girl.

"Nope."

"No Rogue's Gallery of Rogues?" inquired Skate Lad.

"Nuh uh"

"No bronze football player statues?" Rope Girl piped.

"Naw."

"No animatronics aliens?" implored Captain Crandall.

"Nix."

"No gunners?" Captain Crandall joked.

Blitz sighed. "No."

"No sixteen-ton weight-throwers?" questioned Skate Lad.

"No!" Blitz yelled.

"No attackers with pointed sticks?" Rope Girl asked.

"GOTT IN HIMREEL, NO!" Blitz screamed. "I don't need any henchmen zis time!"

Rope Girl shrugged. "We were just askin'!"

"Fine then," Captain Crandall sighed, rolling his eyes again. "And just what do you plan to do with all the Valentine paraphernalia once you've finished stealing them?"

"I don't know," Blitz shrugged. "I guess I'll just dump it all over ze highest cliff in ze state! Maybe it isn't a state takeover or a country conquest or vurld domination, but it sure is troublesome. Valenteen's Day is about love, _und_ although I hate it, believe me, I _love_ to cause trouble!"

"Now wait just a dang minute there! There's no way you can possibly steal all the stuff by yourself in one sitting," Rope Girl nitpicked, pointing out the plot holes of Blitz's malevolent plot. "You just said it yourself you didn't need any henchmen! Besides, Ah highly doubt your car can hold every single Valentine gift and/or decoration in the state."

"Maybe not, but I could probably get away vit stealing everyzing in zis community! Now excuse me vile I ruin zis blasted holiday!" And with that, Blitz dashed back into the store.

"After him! Buh-za!" shouted Captain Crandall. He and Rope Girl jumped onto Skate Lad's skateboard, and they rocketed into the Cal-Mart, giving chase.

Unluckily, no sooner had they caught up with Blitz, he jumped behind a table selling some new Valentine's Day candies. "Say cheese, Teamo!" he shouted, throwing a heart-shaped chocolate candy holder at them, knocking them down. "Or should I have said, 'Say chocolatte'? Ha ha!" He continued to throw more and more candy their way.

Picking himself up, Captain Crandall whipped out his Level 7 Shield, providing defense against the onslaught of chocolate. Eventually, Blitz ran out of ammo and retreated out of the depot and back into his armored car, zooming off for the next convenience store.

"He's getting away, Cap!" Skate Lad stated the obvious as the three of them came running out of the Cal-Mart.

"Well then, we're gonna _stop_ him from getting away!" Captain Crandall got back on Skate Lad's back.

"Yeah! Maybe he'll be aimin' to throw the food at our mouths next time around. Ah'm gettin' kinda hungry." Rope Girl hopped back onto Captain Crandall's shoulders as Skate Lad started up the skateboard's engines again.

_"TEAMO SUPREMO!"_ they shouted in unison again as they blasted off after their adversary.

Teamo Supremo chased the baron all around town, following him into every store he robbed, but Blitz kept throwing chocolates at them everywhere they followed him. They were struck at Jellchomps, whacked at Wal-Mark, and hit at Hendersons. If it were just for fun, it might've gone on all day. But it wasn't. Blitz was trying to ruin the holiday by stealing and/ruining things related to it, and Teamo wasn't making any real progress on stopping him.

"OK, this is gettin' repetitive," Rope Girl griped when Blitz had escaped once more. As she said this, she wiped some chocolate off of her forehead and took a taste of it. "Although Ah gotta admit, at least we ain't lettin' his tasty projectiles go to waste," she remarked, making mention of her obsession with food once again.

Captain Crandall suddenly eyed his secret crush. "Y'know, Brenda, I didn't know you were a logician," he said, referring to her earlier statement about the improbabilities of Blitz's car supporting the stolen goods.

Rope Girl smiled at him. "Neither did Ah, but Ah guess Ah do!"

"Uh, pardon me, I hate to break up this lovers' conversation," Skate Lad interrupted, not speaking in a teasing tone despite what he was calling his friends, "but what are we going to do now? If we follow Blitz, he'll just choco-face us again!"

Captain Crandall turned to face the speedy one. "Teamo, I think we'd better regroup to my house and think of a plan."

---

It was 3:40 in the afternoon. Teamo's three member, now back in their normal attire, were trying to formulate a plan in the secret hideout under Action's Doghouse while their costumes were in the dry-cleaner. Hopefully for their secret identities, Crandall's "Earth-mom" wouldn't notice.

Crandall, trying to think of some alternate strategy to put a stop to Blitz's anti-Valentine quest, was pacing up a hole in the floor. "No, no, no... it probably wouldn't be a good idea to go in through the back door and get Blitz there. After all the monotony of this ordeal, he most likely might be expecting us to show up through the back door."

Brenda, as usual, did a bit of practicing with her faithful rope. "Well, y'know, this encounter is actually kinda similar to the fourth time we went up against him. Y'know, when he had those bronze football players for lackeys?"

"In-deed," said Crandall. "But the Baron might be prepared if we try the same Plan B we tried _that_ time."

"Y'mean askin' the Chief for the weaknesses of the football players?" Brenda was by now trying out some rodeo stunts with "Ropy" (as she nicknamed her rope). "Ya got that right! Blitz already said he didn't have henchmen this time!"

"I didn't mean that." Crandall then got an idea of his own, thinking back to their second encounter with Blitz. "What about Bartley? We could use him to distract Blitz while we nab him!"

"I dunno," Brenda disagreed. "Blitz maht be expectin' that, too."

Hector sat nearby, adjusting the engines on his skateboard. "Well, why don't we just try to _not_ attack him?"

Crandall looked at his Hispanic colleague. "You mean we should stand around and leave ourselves open to attack? That's not a very good idea, Hector - Baron Blitz doesn't have luck on his side like the Sinister Shillelagh did!"

"_No signifiqué eso,_" Hector repeated Crandall's earlier statement in one half of his family's native language before switching back to English. "I meant maybe, instead of trying to attack, we should irritate him so much he'll give up!"

Crandall raised his right eyebrow as the mouse inside his mind made its way through the maze and found the cheese (metaphorically speaking). "Wait a minute... I think I'm onto something!"

_Where have I heard that line before?_ Hector thought to himself when Crandall's realization registered into his ears.

Crandall ran up to his desk and pushed one of the buttons of the master communicator's control panel.

Up in her room, 15½-year-old Jean Connors was reading a teen romance novel when her little brother's face appeared on the monitors fixated to her ceiling.

"Jean," Crandall called, "we have a bit of a Valentine's problem here."

Jean looked up from her book. "Really? My little brother has a crush on someone? Wow! I'd better tell mom!"

Crandall's right eye twitched in annoyance. "Knock it off, Jean. It's not_ that_ kind ofproblem."

So, with a bookmark on her current page in the story, Jean listened carefully as Crandall briefly explained the team's current predicament.

"That sounds like quite a problem," Jean observed when Crandall had finished his monologue. "But I think Hector's got a point about getting Baron Blitz to give up by irritating him."

"Really?"

"Sure. True love would be a good example. It's conquered all in a few stories I've read. They were quite similar to your current problem."

"True love, eh?" Crandall pondered his sister's idea, scratching his left index finger upon his chin. "That doesn't sound like a very logical way for a villain to fall. But it is Valentine's Day, and Blitz _did_ say he hated this holiday. If that's true... true love might irritate him so much he'll stop trying to steal all the Valentine's Day gifts! Thanks, Jean!"

"Sure, Crandall," said Jean. "I have to know this stuff if I'm going to be a cartoon storywriter some day."

Crandall turned off the communicator and turned around to face his teammates. "Teamo! Jean suggests we stop Blitz with a lot of love, considering he seems to really hate Valentine's Day!"

"Za-zow! That sounds like quite an eccentric, yet convenient, plot device!" Brenda pointed out.

"But where are we going to find love strong enough to get Blitz to stop taking all the Valentine presents?" Crandall got out of his chair and started pacing around again. "We can't just ask our parents to do it - we'd be revealing our secret identities. Bartley and the Twins are too young for romance, so we can't get them to do it either. And I don't know if Jean, Patience, or Tiffany are dating anyone."

"Hey genius! Have you tried yourself and Brenda?" Hector suggested.

"Hector!... Will you stop..." Crandall suddenly found himself stuck in the middle of his complaint. "Oh, what's the word?"

"...Teasin' us?" Brenda pointed up her right index finger, finishing Crandall's sentence.

"See, Cap?" Hector remarked before Crandall could say anything else. "Now she's finishing the sentences _you_ start. The way she's doing that, you're _casi casado_!"

Not understanding what the Spanish words meant, Crandall started to inquire for the translation. "What does that..."

"...mean?" Again, Brenda finished Crandall's question.

"It means you're practically married," replied Hector, winking at them.

Crandall and Brenda looked at each other and blushed, laughing nervously. "Eheheheheh..."

Putting his arms behind his back, Crandall tried to hide his feelings as best he could. "Look, Hector, I told you earlier... our feelings aren't like that!"

Brenda put one foot behind the other. "Uh... yeah! We're just friends! We ain't like that!" she said, even though she knew that she wasn't telling the truth.

Hector sat in the Captain's chair and put up his feet. "Well, either you two go through with this plan, or let Baron Blitz go ahead and ruin Valentine's Day."

With that detail, it entered into the two "just friends" that Hector had a point.

Even with his biggest attempts at keeping it a secret, it was no surprise to either of them that Crandall was deeply in love with Brenda. For one thing, Crandall had, in a way, saved Brenda's life at least a few times, like when Technor's MagnaBody was enlarged into "the Magna Mall". Crandall had been holding Brenda in his arms the whole time they were trying to avoid the MagnaBody's feet turning them into colorful stains on the street up until Hector had managed to turn down Technor's main switch. Another sign of that had occurred when the three of them, along with Governor Kevin, the Chief, Paulson, and Samantha, had been invited to a mysterious host's party which turned out to be a trap organized by the Birthday Bandit. Crandall, figuring on Brenda being the mystery host, was very anxious to give her the Level 7 High-Speed Voice-Activated Tangle-Free Rope Recoiler. Not to mention that Brenda had a positively irresistible singing voice, and at times Crandall found himself mesmerized by it.

And of course, the same could probably be said about Brenda being in love with Crandall. When Hector was in jeopardy of being kicked off of the team because he was falsely accused of the thefts committed by the CheapSkates, Brenda, feeling rather frightened, had turned to Crandall for support. Plus, when Blitz had taken control of the animatronics aliens at the Out Of This World amusement park, Crandall had lost his temper so much he didn't care what else was going on so long as the "aliens" were stopped. If it hadn't been for Brenda (and Hector, partially) telling him to think positive, happy thoughts, Crandall might not have been able to return to his normal mood (and skin tone) and set himself free from Blitz's negative-feelings finger trap. There was also the fact that she sometimes held very tightly onto Crandall's head whenever they were stacked up on top of one another and speeding.

Well, no matter if Crandall or Brenda knew if either one of them felt the same way they did about each other, they had to go ahead and do this no matter what. They had a holiday to save. After a moment of contemplation, the pair turned to Hector.

"All right," they said, in unison. "We'll do it."

---

15 minutes later...

Baron Blitz looked around as he lugged all the love-related gifts out of Groundreds and into the back of his armored car. He had figured that Teamo Supremo would show up at this point to try and stop him. But he didn't seem to see them anywhere, although that may have been because he had a stack of items in his arms.

"Vell," he said, tossing the objects into his car, "I guess Teamo Sucker-trio has geeven up trying to stop me! Now zis state shall get its just desserts for celebrating such a _stuuupid_ holiday!"

That's when Teamo Supremo showed up behind him. Back in their superhero uniforms, Captain Crandall, Skate Lad, and Rope Girl swung down from a building nearby.

"That's highly doubtful, _Baron Blitz!_" shouted Captain Crandall.

Blitz backed away from them. "Oh, you again! I don't have time for your beeswax, Teamo! I have stores to plunder and loot to loot!"

Captain Crandall turned away. "Well, go ahead! We don't mind!"

A shocked expression crossed the cross face of Baron Blitz. "Vhat?"

"We ain't stoppin' you from stealin' everything, get it?" Rope Girl did the same stance as the Captain.

Blitz looked at them strangely. "You're not going to try to stop me?"

"That's right, Baron," said Captain Crandall, turning only his head. "But there's a reason we aren't. As insidious as your plan may be, you can't stop a holiday from coming."

"Yeah!" added Rope Girl. "Haven't yuh evah seen the Grinch? He didn't stop Christmas from comin', and you ain't gonna stop Valentine's Day from comin' even _if_ you successfully steal all of the state's gifts! Which, Ah still believe, is highly doubtful."

"Vell, if you're going to be like zat, zen it's _definitely_ trouncing time!" Blitz picked up a heart-shaped box of strawberry-flavored chocolates and readied himself to throw it Teamo's way.

Skate Lad jumped behind his teammates and shouted a codeword to them. "Now! Evasive maneuver number LP#9!"

What happened next caused Blitz to drop his projectile (as well as his jaw) in shock, for the sight in front of him was something he hadn't figured on encountering from the likes of his archenemies.

Without any apparent hesitation, Captain Crandall and Rope Girl had embraced in what appeared to be a very loving hug. But as if that weren't enough, they were acting like a couple!

Captain Crandall cradled his fingers through the eggplant-colored strands of Rope Girl's hair as he stared into her Chinese-like eyes. "I say, Rope Girl, your violet hair positively brings out your radiance."

Staring at the little black orbs behind the boy's glasses, Rope Girl caressed her gloved hands across Captain Crandall's cheeks. "Well, Cap, your freckles really add a vivid touch to the special way that you blush."

Blitz backed away, putting his hands over his eyes. "Aaach! No, no, no, no, no! Absolutely not! I von't go through vit zis! I hate Valenteen's Day, and I hate seeing happy couples!" He grimaced as of he were in physical harm, peering through two of his fingers, and letting his tongue hang out in disgust.

But the romance didn't end there. It got worse, at least in Blitz's point of view. Knowing that the Baron's little anti-Valentine semi-operation was weakening right before them, Captain Crandall and Rope Girl got even fluffier. Closing their eyes, they puckered up and proceeded to approach each other's lips, getting closer and closer by the second, until...

Skate Lad rode up in front of his friends and issued an ultimatum to the enemy. "Well, Blitz, if this doesn't stop you, tell you what. We'll get _all_ the kids at school to start acting like couples! That wouldn't be very good for you now, would it? _Would it!_"

Baron Blitz's brow furrowed, for the agile Hispanic had left a point on his "dignity". The cruel dictator couldn't easily sit through watching one couple's romance unfold right before his very eyes, and he certainly wouldn't be able to go through with a lot of couples' romances unfolding right before his very eyes! So, in a very forced movement, Blitz did the only thing he could do in reaction.

"OK, OK, I give up! I surrender!" He got down on his hands in humiliation. "I'll go back to ze jailhouse. But mind you, when next we meet, I shall be victorious!"

It was at that moment that Captain Crandall and Rope Girl let go of their embrace, blushing and giggling nervously again. It wasn't long, though, before Rope Girl did a little bit of a celebration.

"Wuh-pa! We did it, we won! Hoo-pah, it's your birthday/ Hoo-pah, who's yer sister/ It's Teamo Supremo!" Rope Girl danced around her friends victoriously, singing her little ditty from some of Teamo's earliest escapades. It was during this little victory dance that she quickly pecked Captain Crandall on his cheek.

Crandall rubbed his cheek, looking quite flushed. But he smiled sweetly as a little cartoon-type heart flapped up from that cheek, for this was the first time Brenda had ever kissed him.

---

Soon afterwards, Chief Raymond Epsilon showed up to arrest Baron Blitz.

"All right, Baron," said the Chief, "perhaps you'll have a better chance at finding _your_ Valentine... _in jail!_"

"_Ja, ja,_ I know! I get ze picture!" Blitz complained as he was shoved into the police car. But as he was being returned to his nest, the Baron was already plotting his next caper. _Zose dense fools!_ he thought cunningly. _Little do zey realize zat I still have my Ajax Escape Remote. I shall escape when zey least expect it, and then I shall have my revenge!_

Teamo Supremo had no idea what Blitz was thinking, for at that moment, Governor Kevin was congratulating them once again on a job well done.

"Terrific work, Teamo," the governor complimented. "Once again, you've saved the state from Baron Blitz's insidious grip of insidiousness. And judging from the tactic you told me you used, it was quite fitting, especially on Valentine's Day!"

Captain Crandall adjusted his belt. "Well, Governor Kevin, it just goes to show - you can't beat true love!"

"_Za-zow!_" Rope Girl contributed. "I'd say that it was a _lovely_ strategy!"

The four of them let out a hearty round of laughter, which was one of the usual closures to most of Teamo's adventures. But not this time.

---

After changing back to their normal identities (again), Crandall and his friends began to head back to their respective homes.

Hector set his feet on his skateboard. "I'll have to get going now. My folks are going out to dinner tonight, and I have to stay home to watch the Twins. _Adios, amigos!_" he said, riding off in the destination of his house.

Brenda watched as Hector sped away, then turned to Crandall. "Say Cap, now that we've stopped Baron Blitz, what's on your mind?"

Looking a little flushed, Crandall put his arms behind his back. "Oh, I dunno. What do you want to do, Brenda?"

Brenda batted her eyelashes at him in a suggestive manner. "Well, Ah'd like to spend the afternoon takin' a little ol' walk with a special friend of mine."

"Really? Well, um, I... er... ah..." Crandall fumbled over his words, struggling to say the right thing. He really wanted to tell Brenda how he felt about her, that he really did want to take a walk with her, but being so taken in by her inner beauty, he didn't know how to start. So he said to her, "Uh, I'll be... going home... now."

Brenda, feeling rather disappointed on the inside, kicked some dirt behind her. "Uh, okay..."

Crandall started off toward home, waving at his feminine friend. "I'll see you tomorrow, Rope Girl!" He was so nervous that he didn't notice if he was dropping anything or not.

Brenda, starting to get lonely, waved back, watching as her secret crush ran off. "Yeah. See ya."

For a moment there, Brenda felt a tear of sorrow coming down from her left eye. This was the smart and slightly weird boy who she loved even more than her passion for the art of jumping rope. She had wanted to tell him of her feelings today, but even though they had put up such a great performance at acting like she was in love with him earlier, she hadn't gotten any further than simply kissing his cheek. That performance was no act. She really _was_ in love with Crandall. But he didn't know it.

After a while, Brenda decided to herself, "Well, Ah guess Ah'd better get goin' home m'self."

But as she started on her way home, she felt something rustling under her feet. She looked down and noticed that her right shoe had landed its sole on a folded piece of paper. It was a card. Figuring obviously that somebody had dropped it and that it needed to be returned, Brenda picked it up. And then, either out of curiosity or just to find out whose card it was, looked at the tag.

It was for her.

It was from Crandall.

Brenda clutched the card close to her heart, beaming with joy. Now she knew exactly what to say to Crandall.

---

Up in his room, Crandall laid himself down on his bed, feeling a mite forlorn. In spite of the fact that he and his friends had done what they were happy doing, Crandall hadn't gotten around to doing what he had _really_ wanted to do this Valentine's Day. He had sought to confess his undying love to Brenda on this special day. But aside from hamming it up in their acting like a couple to inflame Baron Blitz, all he had really gotten out of it was a simple kiss on the cheek. He had never gotten around to giving her that special card he had been saving in his pocket.

The same card that, without him noticing, had fallen out of his pocket as he was heading home.

Crandall sighed as he looked at the picture of Brenda he had been keeping in one of his drawers. "I guess maybe next year..."

Just then, he heard his mother calling him from downstairs. "Crandall, your little friend is here to see you."

Crandall shot up from his bed. "Be right down, Earth-mom!" When he came down, he had quite a surprise waiting for him.

There, standing in the doorway talking with his mom, was Brenda. Upon seeing the girl of his dreams coming to visit without bringing Hector along, Crandall found himself bowled over. He hadn't thought he'd see her again until the next day. Nor did he think he'd be telling her his true feelings until the next time February 14th rolled around. So what was she doing here? He had to find out.

"Brenda!" he greeted her, his cheeks glowing. "What a nice surprise..."

"Hey... Crandall." Brenda rubbed her other arm, trying to avoid revealing Crandall's superhero identity in front of his parental units.

Crandall rolled the orbs that were his eyes around, his blush getting redder. "So... uh, uh, what brings you here?"

"Y'know, it's... it's funny that you should ask that." Brenda, now forming a blush of her own, pulled out the card she had picked up earlier. "Ah found this."

Crandall gasped, now really red with infatuation. _It's my special card!_ he thought._ How did she get it?_

"Isn't that a Valentine card?" Crandall's mom asked.

Jean poked her head in from the living room. "I do believe it is, mom. I knew my little brother had a crush!"

Crandall turned around. "Jean!"

"You know, Crandall," his mother observed, "this reminds me of the card your father gave me when he told me he loved me."

Crandall's dad sat in his easy chair, reading the newspaper (as he usually did). "Mm-hmm, that's right."

Getting red with embarrassment, Crandall addressed his "Earth-family". "Um, could you excuse us for a moment?"

Crandall's mom didn't understand why Crandall and Brenda had to have their conversation outside in privacy, but she okayed it. Crandall's dad just murmured in agreement.

As her little brother went out the back door with Brenda, Jean turned to her folks. "I think Crandall's about to follow in your footsteps, dad."

Crandall's dad kept his eyes in his paper. "Oh yes, oh yes..."

Outside, in the backyard, in front of the entrance to his secret hideout, Crandall tried to raise a conversation, hoping he could make his confession this time. "Brenda, how did you find that card?"

Brenda handed the card to him. "Ah found it on the ground right after ya went home. Apparently, ya must've dropped it."

"Thanks." Crandall tried to roll his eyes again, but couldn't take them off of the girl in front of him. "You didn't read it, did you?"

"Of course not!" Brenda giggled. "But Ah do know it's from you to me."

_Buh-zaa! She noticed! _Crandall thought, becoming more love-struck than before. He felt as though big red cartoon hearts were fluttering above his head upon this realization. "Well, Brenda, when I said that I had already given out all my Valentines, I... I had made an exception on this one. I made it especially for you."

Brenda's smile got a little bigger as her positive emotions really clicked on. "Aw, Cap, that's real suh-weet!" she swooned, her eyes half-closed.

His blush by now really hot, Crandall continued his explanation. "I wanted to give it to you after school, Brenda. But I guess that adventure against Baron Blitz put me behind on it."

Brenda ran her fingers on her paramour's arms. "Oh, Ah wouldn't say that," she said, referring to their earlier 'performance'.

Crandall gazed into Brenda's Chinese-esque eyes again, taking a semi-deep breath. "Oh yeah. I guess maybe I shouldn't have chickened out on giving you my poetic card."

"It's poetic?" Brenda asked.

"Yeah. I wrote a little poem in this card. For you."

Brenda took a step back. "Read it to me, Cap."

"Okay." Crandall opened the card and read the romantic poem he had written.

"_I had been looking to recruit classmates for my superhero team  
When I crossed paths with a lively girl who is really quite supreme.  
With gorgeous eyes, beautiful violet hair, and an uncanny knack  
For jumping rope, she presented me with an affectionate attack._

_Quick, smart, funny, cute, and with a passion for food,  
Being around her always puts me in a positive mood.  
It's this young lass whom I want for my girlfriend-a.  
From the bottom of my heart, I love you, my fair Brenda._"

Tears of joy escaped from Brenda's eyes as the tail end of Crandall's love poem registered into her ears. "Do ya really mean that, Cap?"

Crandall breathed deeply. "Yes, Brenda. I seemed to develop a bit of a crush on you when I first saw your fancy work. But I guess over our many adventures, I found myself falling in love with you. But I didn't think you'd accept the idea, considering... you know... I'm an alien, and you're an Earthling. But I..." At this point, he got down on one knee and put out his arms. "I'm not letting that get in the way! I love you, Brenda Snyder!"

Now bursting with happiness and bliss, Brenda hurled her arms up. "Oh Cap! Ah love you too!"

"Really?" Crandall was almost aghast at the sudden revelation.

"Yes! Yes!" Brenda answered, crying happily while putting her hands to her heart. "Ah've always loved you! Ever since ya recruited me to join Teamo Supremo! Ah've been dreaming of the moment Ah could finally tell you mah secret feelings and grab ya an' kiss ya! C'mere, you!" And with that, she threw her arms around him, in a embracing fashion.

Crandall, who felt himself melting in the arms of his female confidant, could only smile lovingly as Brenda continued her tight embrace.

And as if that weren't enough, it got more love-struck, for she then kissed his cheek again. But this time, it was much more emotional than before, since this one was for love. Big red hearts flashed from Crandall's eyes and sprung from his head, for his own heart was beating very rapidly now.

Once Brenda had finished laying her lips on his cheek, Crandall found it only appropriate to return the kiss. So he did, kissing _her_ cheek whilst caressing her elegant arms. Brenda found herself feeling light as an angel as her long-time admirer gave her the gift she had long wanted from him.

Crandall and Brenda stared into each others' eyes, cuddling at arms' length.

Crandall cradled his fingers through the violet-colored strands of his girlfriend's hair as he stared into her Chinese-like eyes. "I love you, Brenda."

Staring at the little black orbs behind the thick-rimmed glasses, Brenda caressed her smooth hands across her boyfriend's cheeks. "Ah love you too, Crandall."

Closing their eyes, they puckered up and proceeded to approach each other's lips, getting closer and closer by the second. And with that, the preteen lovers came together for their first kiss out of the many kisses they'd engage in during their wonderful new relationship.

A heart-shaped iris-out formed around the cute kissing sweethearts as the camera faded to black.

* * *

Awww! Wasn't that a romantically cute ending to such a romantically cute story? I hope ya'll liked it as much as I did! And by the way, if you love the song, it's "All For Love" by Stevie Brock. It's available on his self-titled first album, which also features its music video. You can also listen to it on Radio Disney Jams Volume 6, along with another personal favorite of mine, "You're The One" by LMNT. And here's wishing Crandall and Brenda a happy relationship, and a Happy Valentine's Day to all of you! 


End file.
